Shorter
by Thats My Name
Summary: After a failed prank and a confrontation with Sabrina, Puck realizes the painful truth, he can't get older, and Sabrina's growing up. Rated T because its way cooler than K.


_My first Sisters Grimm fanfiction! I always wondered when Puck decided to grow up, and what event set it off. This is just a really short oneshot that shows what i think happened! SHorter than i wanted it to be :( but i didnt really have a plan when I started it. I'm not really sure if i got Puck's POV right. I tried to find a balance between evil and kind of nice, because thats how I kind of think Puck is like. This is my attempt to find his soft side._

_I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: MIcheal Buckley probably would of written a much better fiction than this. Heck, Micheal Bickley wouldnt even be on fanfiction._

* * *

><p>Puck couldn't believe what had just happened. He couldn't believe it, wouldn't. It couldn't be true.<p>

The day had started off like every other day on the Grimm household. Toast with camel butter for breakfast, Marshmallow choked trying to shove food into her mouth; Grimm secretly fed her plate to Elvis under the table. Absolutely normal.

The fairy had put a rather large spider in Sabrina's cup, a small prank to make her jump, maybe scream. If he was lucky she'd even swallow it. He could picture her panicked face as she ran over to the sink to spit it out.

He could also pucture her angry fist connecting with his face, but that was beside the point. He could hardly contain his fits of manly giggles at the tought of such mayhem in the morning. And yes, Puck's giggles were very manly.

All through breakfast Puck kept stealing sly glances over at the ugliest Grimm, waiting for her to pick up her cup of juice. Her Hand was reaching out, it was heading towards the cup now. Puck leaned forward in anticipation.

But no, her hand dropped down and grabbed her napkin. Puck leaned back in his seat, irritated. Sabrina lifted her napkin and wiped her mouth. If Puck had been paying attention, he would have seen her hiding a smirk.

A few minutes later, Grimm grabbed her still half full plate and walked into the kitchen, her cup still full. Puck was annoyed now. his prank hadn't worked! That was unheard of from the Trickster King! He roughly picked up his now empty plate and stalked after the stinkpot into the small kitchen.

Puck walked in to see the Grimm letting the black spider crawl from her finger onto a small leaf from the potted plant outside. The sun gleamed outside and glanced off her blonde hair, bringing out the red and brown highlights. She turned around to face Puck. Her still shining hair whipped around her shoulders as she spun on her heel to face the fairy.

For amoment, Puck was stunned. A small wind came in the window blowing Sabrina's hair around like a model's at a photoshoot. Even though he knew that the whole scene was incredibly cliché, Puck couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.

Puck was knocked back into reality when Sabrina took two quick steps toward him, so she was right in his face. "Nice try, _freak," _she said smirking triumphantly.

Puck wanted to say some witty comeback to put that peasant in her place. He wanted to assure her that there would be more spiders and snakes coming her way. He wanted her know that she just got lucky this time. But nothing came out of his mouth. He couldn't speak.

He was so completely shocked that he had to angle his head upward just so he could meet her blue eyes. He just couldn't believe that this stupid _Grimm_, was three inches taller than him.

Sabrina smiled one more time before brushing past him and out the door. Puck stayed where he was, rooted to the floor. He heard Sabrina run up the stairs and slam her bedroom door.

When had she gotten _tall_. And more importantly, when had she gotten taller than _him_. That was when Puck had run up to his bedroom, and he had sat there ever since, running the thought through his head. Sabrina Grimm was taller than Puck. Puck was shorter than Sabrina Grimm.

Both statements sounded wrong in his head.

The worst part, that stupid blonde Grimm was only going to get taller. She was going to turn twelve next month, then move onto thirteen. Eventually she would turn sixteen and learn how to drive. Someday she would go to college. She might even get _married._

Puck shivered at the thought. He saw her ina pretty white dress walking down the isle with a faceless man in a black tux. He caught a glimpse of himself sitting sullenly in the corner, alone.

The old lady can only get older from here. Soon there might come a day when she wasn't here anymore. Where would Puck go then? Back to the woods?

The fact was, everyone else was going to get older, except for Puck. Puck was going to stay a grimy, immature, and rather handsome eleven year old.

An eleven year old who would, from this point on, be shorter than a certain Sabrina Grimm.

For the first time, that seemed like a great loss.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it! Please review!<em>

_I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW! *magic mind control powers*_


End file.
